


The Interview

by rockyrocket



Series: The Illuminae Files [ft. Voltron Legendary Defender] [1]
Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Series, Why Did I Write This?, Wow, basicaly i put the voltron characters in the illuminae files universe as the main characters, but for the illuminae files not voltron, keith as kady, lance as ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyrocket/pseuds/rockyrocket
Summary: Basically the interview at the beginning of the Illuminae book but instead of Kady and Ezra its Keith and Lance.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> dude idk what this is but its going to be a series because i have so much more.

Lance: We were in class when it happened. 

 

Iv: When what happened? 

 

Lance: When the first missile hit. 

 

\--

 

Keith: When the missile flew over the school it was so close that it shattered all the windows in our classroom. 

 

Iv: Were the kids okay? 

 

Keith: Some of them caught the wrong side of a piece of glass. Why do you think I have this scar?

 

\--

 

Iv: So you jumped out a shattered glass window? 

 

Lance: Of course.

 

Iv: Why? 

 

Lance: Because I saw Keith do it first. 

 

Iv: Keith? 

 

Lance: He was going to get hurt. 

 

\--

 

Keith: I was totally angry when I saw him coming to my window. I hated him. 

 

Iv: Who? 

 

Keith: Leandro Miles Mclain.

 

Keith: Lance for short. 

 

\--

 

Lance: I had this feeling in my gut you know? Like this boy was going to do something stupid. 

 

Iv: I need a name, boy. 

 

Lance: Akira Keith Kogane.

 

\--

 

Iv: Did you two get into a fight? 

 

Keith: Yeah actually, we did. He knocked on the window and I wanted to punch him through the glass but I punched him as soon as I got out. 

 

\--

 

Lance: Got me good too, right in the eye.

 

Iv: But I assume that's not how you got that prost- 

 

Lance: Nope. My leg bit it differently. 

 

\--

 

Keith: It was right after it hit him. Suddenly he pushed me back into my truck and tried to jump out of the way. Soon after I heard a terrible ripping sound.

 

Iv: So he-

 

Keith: His leg could not get out of the way fast enough.

 

\--

 

Iv: So he punched you in the face and you lost a leg for him? 

 

Lance: Well you see mister, he and I have a bit of history. 

 

Iv: Oh? 

 

Lance: We were _romantically intertwined_.

 

\--

 

Keith: We dated for a year.

 

\--

 

Lance: Plus we were best friends for years before. Better I lose a leg than he loses a life

 

Iv: _H_ _m._

 

Lance: So he grabs me and basically tosses me into the truck.

 

\--

 

Keith: He was weirdly quiet as I placed him in the truck. And that was before I give him a shot of _adri-opi _and fixed him up with some _sim skin._

 

\--

 

Lance: I came to and saw the angel sitting on my lap. I barely said anything when he punched me again. 

 

Iv: Oh? 

 

\--

 

Keith: He said “just like old times huh?” when I was sitting on his lap. 

 

Iv: Sounds like an ~~asshole~~.

 

Keith: An ~~asshole~~ that had just saved my life. 

 

\--

 

Lance: He jumps off my lap and goes to start the truck.

 

Iv: You didn't get spotted? 

 

Lance: Of course we did. 

 

\--

 

Keith: We were being shot at as soon as he left the parking flat. 

 

Iv: So you just miraculously didn't get hit with hundreds of bullets? 

 

Keith: A while back I had stolen something from Lance. 

 

Keith: A gun.

 

Iv: What? 

 

\--

 

Iv: That's illegal in all documented systems.

 

Lance: Turns out, I wasn't exactly documented in that system.

 

Iv: What? How? 

 

Lance: Hey, don't look at me, I didn't know.

 

Iv: Forget it. How did you guys not die if you were being shot at? 

 

\--

 

Keith: I started driving to the launch pads.

 

Iv: Why? Why not drive to your home? 

 

Keith: Because Veronica was there.

 

\--

 

Iv: Keith mentioned someone named Veronica can you tell me who that is? 

 

Lance: [inaudible] 

 

Iv: McClain? 

 

Lance: Yeah  ~~fuck~~ , that's my sister she didn't make it off. 

 

\--

 

Iv: What did Veronica do at the launch pads? 

 

Keith: She was a statistics analyzer for the launches.

 

Iv: Can I get a full name, please? 

 

Keith: Veronica Mena McClain.

 

Iv: Why would you look for his sister? 

 

Keith: I didn't have anyone, and all he had was her. At a time like this family is everything. 

 

\--

 

Iv: You were getting shot at and the ice they had on the pads was heavy. You literally had to cross an icy lake to get to the pads. How did you even get close? 

 

Yeah

Lance: I've never been bad with a rifle. 

 

Iv: How did you position yourself with your leg like it was? 

 

Lance: Just stick it out the window and shoot. 

 

\--

 

Iv: He said quote “ just stick it out the window and shoot.” 

 

Keith: [laughing] 

 

Iv: What is funny about that Kogane? 

 

Keith: I watched him shoot a blade that a soldier threw at a civilian out of the air and then shoot the soldier directly through the left eye. 

 

Iv: ~~_Fuck_~~.

 

Keith: Yeah. ~~Fuck~~ is right. 

 

\--

 

Lance: So I'm shooting the bad guys and Keith’s running them over with his truck but we soon come to a block.

 

\--

 

Keith: I would have hit it but he reached over and grabbed the wheel. 

 

Iv: Kind of rude? 

 

Keith: We would have run into a six-foot-thick concrete wall at 70mph. We would have died on the bridge.

 

Iv: Oh. 

 

\--

 

Lance: From the bridge, we skidded onto a frozen lake. 

 

Iv: And didn’t die? 

 

Lance: It was a frozen lake.

 

Iv: But the fall from the bridge- 

 

Lance: It was a low tide bridge. The fall was ten feet max.

 

\--

 

Keith: The truck skidded in circles and then stopped on the ice.

 

Iv: What made you get out? 

 

Keith: The bullet flying through one window and out the other. 

 

\--

 

Iv: How did you move? 

 

Lance: The shrapnel only pierced my calf. With the _sim skin_ and all the _adri-opi_ , it was just numb. I extended my rifle and used it as a crutch. 

 

\--

 

Iv: Extended rifle? That's a high-level sniper weapon. 

 

Keith: Lance has always been good at shooting. 

 

\--

 

Iv: You lost your leg in this battle correct? 

 

Lance: That is correct.

 

Iv: So how did you lose the entire leg if the shrapnel only pierced your calf? 

 

Lance: They never stopped shooting at us chum.

 

\--

 

Keith: He went down about halfway across the lake, jumped on me as he went.

 

Iv: How did you not get hit with just another round of fire? 

 

Keith: Lance may have been half dead and dying but he still had a gun. 

 

\--

 

Lance: There were only two shooters left and I took them out as I fell. 

 

Iv: Holy ~~fuck~~.

 

\--

 

Keith: After he took those guys out I carried him on my back.

 

Iv: Why are you rolling your eyes? 

 

Keith: Because he was in perfect range to whisper pick up lines in my ear. 

 

Iv: Good Gods

 

Keith: When he is delirious, he is also a notorious flirt. 

 

\--

 

Iv: The pick-up lines? 

 

Lance: _Ooo_ there were some good ones. 

 

\--

 

Keith: The rest is history, he got put onto the _Atlas_ and I got on the _Volt_. 

 

Iv: Are you sure nothing else transpired? 

 

Keith: Yes.

 

Iv: Good, this concludes our interview. 

 

\--

 

Lance: Before we got sorted onto the ships I asked him to message me when he could. 

 

Iv: How did he respond? 

 

Lance: He didn't. 

 

Iv: Any further events? 

 

Lance: No. 

 

Iv: Good. This concludes our time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment about what i should do next and leave kudos to help me buy back my soul from klance hell thanks


End file.
